fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable Clothing
A list of clothing and armours available in Fable, Fable:TLC, and Fable Anniversary. Clothing in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary ranges from mythical armour, to mage robes, and even dresses. In Fable: The Lost Chapters, the player can receive hats for doing certain quests and challenges. Clothing affects 4 statistics in Fable: armour value, attractiveness, scariness and alignment. Several sets of clothing have neutral, good, and evil versions. There are 5 clothing slots; Helm, Torso, Gloves, Legs, and Feet. See the gallery. Fable Outfits ;Apprentice Outfit *Apprentice Upper Robe *Hooded Apprentice Upper Robe (Only in TLC/Fable Anniversary) *Apprentice Gloves *Apprentice Lower Robe *Apprentice Boots ;Villager Outfit *Villager Shirt *Villager Gloves *Villager Trousers *Villager Boots ;Bright Villagers Outfit *Bright Villager Shirt *Bright Villager Gloves *Bright Villager Trousers *Bright Villager Boots ;Dark Villager Outfit *Dark Villager Shirt *Dark Villager Gloves *Dark Villager Trousers *Dark Villager Boots ;Leather Suit *Leather Chest Piece *Leather Gauntlets *Leather Leggings *Leather Boots ;Bright Leather Suit *Bright Leather Chest Piece *Bright Leather Gauntlets *Bright Leather Leggings *Bright Leather Boots ;Dark Leather Suit *Dark Leather Chest Piece *Dark Leather Gauntlets *Dark Leather Leggings *Dark Leather Boots ;Chainmail Suit *Chainmail Helmet *Chainmail Shirt *Chainmail Gauntlets *Chainmail Leggings *Chainmail Boots ;Bright Chainmail Suit *Bright Chainmail Helmet *Bright Chainmail Shirt *Bright Chainmail Gauntlets *Bright Chainmail Leggings *Bright Chainmail Boots ;Dark Chainmail Suit *Dark Chainmail Helmet *Dark Chainmail Shirt *Dark Chainmail Gauntlets *Dark Chainmail Leggings *Dark Chainmail Boots ;Platemail Suit *Plate Chest Piece *Plate Gauntlets *Plate Leggings *Plate Boots ;Bright Platemail Suit *Bright Plate Chest Piece *Bright Plate Gauntlets *Bright Plate Leggings *Bright Plate Boots ;Dark Platemail Suit *Dark Plate Chest Piece *Dark Plate Gauntlets *Dark Plate Leggings *Dark Plate Boots ;Dress *Upper Dress *Dress Gloves *Lower Dress ;Bright Dress *Bright Upper Dress *Bright Dress Gloves *Bright Lower Dress ;Dark Dress *Dark Upper Dress *Dark Dress Gloves *Dark Lower Dress ;Will User's Outfit *Will Upper Robe *Will User's Gloves *Will Lower Robe *Will User's Boots ;Will User's Bright Outfit *Bright Wizard Hat (Only in TLC/Fable Anniversary) *Will Bright Upper Robe *Will User's Bright Gloves *Will Bright Lower Robe *Will User's Bright Boots ;Dark Will User's Outfit *Dark Wizard Hat (Only in TLC/Fable Anniversary) *Will Dark Upper Robe *Will User's Dark Gloves *Will Dark Lower Robe *Will User's Dark Boots ;Bandit Outfit *Bandit Bandana *Bandit Shirt *Bandit Gloves *Bandit Trousers *Bandit Boots ;Assassin Outfit *Assassin Shirt *Assassin Gloves *Assassin Trousers *Assassin Boots ;Guard Uniform *Guard Hat *Guard Shirt *Guard Gloves *Guard Trousers *Guard Boots ;Fire Assassin Outfit (Only in TLC/Fable Anniversary) *Fire Assassin Shirt *Fire Assassin Gloves *Fire Assassin Trousers *Fire Assassin Boots ;Archon's Battle Armour (Only in TLC/Fable Anniversary) *Archon's Battle Helmet *Archon's Battle Gauntlets *Archon's Battle Chest Piece *Archon's Battle Leggings *Archon's Battle Boots Fable Headgear *Chicken Hat: Score 250+ points in chicken kicking competition. (TLC Only) *Pimp's Hat: Have sex ten times, then open the chest in the Demon Door behind the Darkwood Bordello. (TLC Only) *Bright Wizard Hat: Donate a certain amount of good books to the Bowerstone South school. (TLC Only) *Dark Wizard Hat: Donate a certain number of evil books to the Bowerstone South school. (TLC Only) *Holy Warrior Helm: Found in a chest in the Lost Bay (TLC Only) *Daemon Warrior Helm: Found in a chest at the Archon's Shrine (TLC Only) *'Archon's Battle Helmet:' Found in Necropolis in the Silver Chest. (TLC Only) *'Chain Mail Helmet:' Found in most armour stores. *'Bright Chain Mail Helmet:' Oakvale armour and weapons shop. *'Dark Chain Mail Helmet:' Twinblade's Camp in a small store, chest in clifftop path. *'Guard Hat:' Can be bought in the Darkwood camp or found in a chest in the Bargate Prison where you get your "missing belongings" *Fisherman's Hat: Awarded after catching the biggest fish at the Fisher Creek fishing competition.(TLC only) *Redhead Wig: Found in the Darkwood Bordello. (TLC only) *Jack's Mask: Wearable only in Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. Fable Anniversary Pre-Order Bonus ;Graduate Outfit *Graduate Upper Robe *Graduate Gloves *Graduate Lower Robe *Graduate Boots ;Scythe's Charity Outfit *Scythe's Charity Headgear *Scythe's Charity Gauntlets *Scythe's Charity Upper Robe *Scythe's Charity Lower Robe *Scythe's Charity Boots ;Prophet Outfit *Prophet Gloves *Prophet Upper Robe *Prophet Lower Robe *Prophet Boots ;Bowerstone Guard Outfit *Bowerstone Guard Hat *Bowerstone Guard Gloves *Bowerstone Guard Shirt *Bowerstone Guard Trousers *Bowerstone Guard Boots ;Knothole Guard Outfit *Knothole Guard Hat *Knothole Guard Gloves *Knothole Guard Shirt *Knothole Guard Trousers *Knothole Guard Boots Retailer Specific Bonus ;Apollo's Outfit *Apollo's Hood *Apollo's Gloves *Apollo's Shirt *Apollo's Trousers *Apollo's Boots ;Peirates Outfit *Peirates Hat *Peirates Shirt *Peirates Gloves *Peirates Trousers *Peirates Boots ;Snowspire Guard Outfit *Snowspire Guard Headwear *Snowspire Guard Shirt *Snowspire Guard Gloves *Snowspire Guard Trousers *Snowspire Guard Boots DLC Clothing ;Aeon's Armour *Aeon's Battle Helmet *Aeon's Chest Piece *Aeon's Battle Leggings *Aeon's Battle Gauntlets *Aeon's Battle Boots ;Borrowed Whisper's Outfit *Borrowed Whisper's Hat *Borrowed Whisper's Shirt *Borrowed Whisper's Shorts *Borrowed Whisper's Gloves *Borrowed Whisper's Boots ;Dave's Hat ;Guildmaster's Spare Outfit *Guildmaster's Spare Shirt *Guildmaster's Spare Shorts *Guildmaster's Spare Gloves *Guildmaster's Spare Boots ;Jack Of Blades Outfit *Jack Of Blades Hooded Upper Robe *Jack Of Blades Hooded Lower Robe *Jack Of Blades Hooded Gauntlets *Jack Of Blades Hooded Boots ;Lady Grey Cosplay Dress *Lady Grey Cosplay Upper Dress *Lady Grey Cosplay Lower Dress *Lady Grey Cosplay Gloves *Lady Grey Cosplay Shoes ;Leather Armour Suit * * * * * ;Lion's Head Helmet ;Maze's Lost Outfit *Maze's Lost Shirt *Maze's Lost Trousers *Maze's Lost Gloves *Maze's Lost Boots ;Minion Fancy Dress Outfit * * * * * ;Obsidian Armour * * * * * ;Pre-Owned Thunder Outfit *Pre-Owned Thunder Helmet *Pre-Owned Thunder Chest Piece *Pre-Owned Thunder Trousers *Pre-Owned Thunder Gauntlets *Pre-Owned Thunder Boots ;Wasp Outfit * * * * * Category:Fable Clothing